csofandomcom-20200223-history
Vanguard Company
The Vanguard Company is the main antagonist in Human Scenario mode introduced in Counter-Strike Online. Overview It is a company emerging after the Siege Types have been released in Chaos chapter. They are issued to take the samples of Siege Types from the rescue team to the Vanguard Lab for a research. However, they are engaged by the government force under the request of Commander Victor. They managed to take the samples by force during the Sidewinder chapter and retreat. In Zombie Scenario: Season 3, the Vanguard Lab is in chaos after the research on the Siege Type samples went wrong and caused an outbreak of the zombie virus. Some of them managed to escape via air support while the other remaining must proceed to the Panic Room to evacuate. However, it was a nightmare when they arrived, since the lab's defense system was also infected with the zombie virus. The Vanguard Lab is in destruction after the zombie virus outbreak, and the status of Vanguard Company personnel is currently unknown. Vanguard Troops Trooper= :Main article: Trooper. Trooper is the most common enemy. Equipped with an M14 EBR and HE Grenade, they are deadly in close quarter battle. However, they are easily defeated due to weak armor and health points. |-| Ghost= :Main article: Ghost. Ghost is a desert-camouflaged sniper in Vanguard troop. Armed with a desert-camouflaged AWP, they becomes one of the top target list. Ghost has moderate health points and easily eliminated but their AWP shots are deadly. |-| Lancer= :Main article: Lancer. Lancer is a heavy bomber in Vanguard troop. they are armed with AT4-Lance rocket launcher, giving a splash damage to nearby targets. Lancer aims with a red laser sight first before launching the AT4. |-| Titan= :Main article: Titan. Titan is a heavily-armored machine gunner. they moves slowly but when they starts firing with their Minigun, they are deadly and difficult to be stopped. Titan has a great number of health points and difficult to be eliminated. They can throw smoke grenade to obscure theur presence. |-| Heavy Titan= :Main article: Heavy Titan. Heavy Titan is the chief commander of Vanguard troop. Their minigun does higher damage and has higher health level than the ordinary Titan. They only appeared in Desert Storm and Sidewinder chapters and infected in Contact chapter. Specific Characters Norman= :Main article: Norman. Norman is the fund provider for Vanguard Company after they have obtained the sample from the government force during Sidewinder chapter. They researched about the sample but it went bad when it turned to be zombie plague outbreak. He is left behind during the escape and managed to capture Erika to force David Black to go to the Panic Room. However, he is known to be infected there and died. |-| Carlito= :Main article: Carlito. Carlito is a mercenary hired by Vanguard Company to sneak behind enemy lines for intelligence gather. He looses his left eye during the zombie plague outbreak in Vanguard Lab. |-| Douglas Jacob= :Main article: Douglas Jacob. Douglas is the owner of Vanguard company and KRONOS company, Betrayed the last of the Vanguard personnel (including Carlito) using the zombie outbreak. |-| Weapons adopted These are the weapons adopted by Vanguard Company for battle. M14 EBR= :Main article: M14 EBR. This rifle is an upgrade version of the M14 rifle to use for today's battle and holds 20 rounds for each round with 7.62 NATO. It boasts a strong damage with a high accuracy rate even though it has a limitation for movement due to its heavy body made with aluminum alloy. |-| M134 Minigun= :Main article: M134 Minigun. With its supreme rate of fire combined with 200 rounds, 7.62mm, all the shortcomings of this minigun can be gladly overlooked. Although it has some limitation for its fire due to its size, its capacity of fast speed for the consecutive fire will overwrite its shortage. |-| AWP Camo= :Main article: AWP. This 10 rounds, .338 Lapua Magnum sniper rifle boasts an excellent penetration rate which makes all Kevlar useless. |-| AT4-Lance= :Main article: AT4. Vanguard Company's anti-tank rocket. AT-Lance is designed with a very strong firing power towards armored unit. This weapon can only be used in Human Scenario. Purchase it at Equipment tab in purchase weapon menu with dollar. It will be used as the primary weapon. Trivia *Definition of Vanguard according to military formation is the leading part of an advancing military formation. It has a number of functions, including seeking out the enemy and securing ground in advance of the main force. *Douglas Jacob is the fundamental person for supervising the research project in Vanguard Lab. External link *Vanguard at Wikipedia. Category:Factions Category:NPC